


Wanna Race Me to the Hill?

by Precipice



Series: The D'sney Mythos [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Basically a parody of the Disney song 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?', Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur wants to play with his sibling, because that's what siblings are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Race Me to the Hill?

_The Cthulhu Mythos meets Disney, as performed by the Whateley Twins._  
  
(Wilbur, 1 year old, outside the locked tool-house)  
  
 Wanna race me to the hill?  
C’mon, let’s go an’ run!  
I rarely see ye anyway;  
Come out an’ play!  
It even might be fun...  
We can be best buddies,  
But we’re not;  
An’ I’m startin’ to wonder why...  
Wanna race me to the hill?  
It don’t ‘ave to be THE hill.   
  
"Bhhhr'thflnyaaa!..."  
  
 Alright, bye…   
  
\---  
  
(Wilbur, 4 years old, on the second floor of their house)  
  
 Wanna race me to the hill?  
Or lemme ride onto yer back?  
What’s the point of ‘aving ye around  
Ef all ye do is frown,  
Though ye left the shack?  
(An’ yer room’s real nice!)  
It gits a li’l borin'  
With these ancient books,  
Watchin' the seasons go by -  
Samhain, Roodmas, Samhain, Roodmas...   
  
\---  
  
(Wilbur, 14 years old, outside their house)  
  
 Brother?  
Hey, I know yer in there.  
People ‘ear ye when ye snore.  
They speak of ‘horrors’  
An’ I know they’re right -  
Yer givin’ me a fright,  
Jus’ wait some more.  
We only ‘ave each other,  
All we need’s that book;  
So ‘ere’s what we’re gonna do...  
Wanna race me to the hill? 


End file.
